super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Splinter VS. Master Shifu
Master Splinter VS. Master Shifu is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Master Splinter, the sensei of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles against Master Shifu, the sensei of Po and the Furious Five. Season 1, Episode 18. Description TMNT VS. Kung Fu Panda! It's a battle between these 2 old masters that are animals. Will Master Splinter ninja Shifu's lights out or will Master Shifu show Splinter that Kung Fu is the best martial art in the world? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: These old rat masters have been rivals ever since TMNT and Kung Fu Panda rose to the near top of the Nickelodeon mountain. And it's time these 2 battle it out to see which master is better. Boomstick: Master Splinter, the rat ninja sensei of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz: And Master Shifu, the Kung Fu sensei of the Dragon Warrior, Po. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Master Splinter Wiz: Beneath the streets of New York City, there are four adolescent turtles, known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: And they wouldn't be who they are without a rat teaching them Ninjutsu and that rat's name is Master Splinter. Wiz: But before he was the rat sensei of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, he was known as Hamato Yoshi and he trained in a dojo of Ninjutsu with his rival Oroku Saki. Boomstick: But they weren't just rivals in martial arts, one day a beautiful woman named Tang Shen and they fought over her. Fortunately for Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen only had eyes for him. Wiz: Unfortunately, this angered Oroku Saki and in his rage he tried to kill Hamato Yoshi, but struck down Tang Shen instead. Boomstick: When Shredder thought Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi were dead, he then became the leader of the Foot Clan. Wiz: However, Hamato Yoshi actually survived and took 4 little turtles with him to relax with, then suddenly mutagen fell on him and the 4 turtles and Hamato Yoshi was no more. Instead he became the rat master we all know today, Master Splinter. Boomstick: Master Splinter knows many different ninjutsu techniques and has trained his "sons" the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles those techniques, so they can use them for good. Which actually worked out pretty well, because Shredder then found out that Hamato Yoshi was still alive as Master Splinter and has sent the Foot Clan to do extremely dangerous crimes. Wiz: Master Splinter then trained the turtles to have them stop the Foot Clan and defeat Shredder. Shredder takes on the turtles and Splinter with little to no problem and Splinter never gives up. He's smart and tough for a rat and can outsmart most of his foes. Boomstick: Master Splinter has a variety of weapons he can use to take down his foes, like a sword, a whip, a staff and his trusty cane. And due to him being a rat he also has abilities like him being able to detect enemies from where they are positioned. Wiz: He also has enhanced strength and speed for a rat, which last I checked isn't how rats work. But since mutagen isn't an exact science, it's not surprising that he would get weird abilities for being a rat. Boomstick: But his best ability is the one where he can see in the dark so he doesn't get attacked as easily in the dark. His trusty night vision ability, that way his foes can't catch him as easily or at all. Wiz: His night vision can help him avoid many attacks and take his foes down in the dark. Even if his night vision doesn't work as well, he can use his super hearing to listen to his foes and have them use more of their energy. Boomstick: Man, Splinter is a badass despite being a rat. He knows ninjutsu and has amazing rat abilities thanks to the mutagen. Wiz: But, even with all of that, Master Splinter is not infallible. Due to his old age he isn't as strong of a fighter as he used to be. And the biggest weaknesses he has is that his old age makes him use a lot more energy than he really expects to take down his foes and his fear of losing his sons the TMNT. Boomstick: Well, as long as Splinter is teaching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the ways of ninjutsu and giving love to his family and friends, nothing will bring him down. Master Splinter: Do not disappoint me, my sons. Master Shifu Boomstick: The Dragon Warrior, Po and the Furious Five are badass Kung Fu masters and have taken down the bad guys many times. Wiz: But, only one person has been able to teach all 6 of them the skills and secrets of Kung Fu. And that is none other than the red panda master of Kung Fu himself, Master Shifu. Boomstick: Shifu is a badass who has been trained by an old turtle named Oogway, who is also a master in Kung Fu. And Master Shifu has trained the 7 masters of Kung Fu, starting with his first ever student Tai Lung, a huge and buff snow leopard. Wiz: Tai Lung was enraged when Oogway refused to give Tai Lung the Dragon Scroll, a scroll that has a secret to limitless power. Boomstick: That was because Tai Lung apparently had darkness in his heart, which I'm gonna call bullshit on that one. But, I guess Oogway was right when Tai Lung was trying to get revenge after what Oogway said. So, yeah Oogway was right abut that. Wiz: Then he trained a young tiger named Tigress and have trained 4 more Kung Fu masters Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper. And all 5 of them are known as the Furious Five and they are masters of Kung Fu trained by Shifu himself. Boomstick: Master Shifu then trained a panda that became the Dragon Warrior, Po. At first, Shifu wasn't pleased that Po became the Dragon Warrior, but over time he understood and was convinced that Po is worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, damn. Wiz: Shifu has plenty of skills as a Kung Fu master himself and has even taken down many other warriors. And he's proud that he trained the Furious Five and Po to become Kung Fu masters themselves. Boomstick: His style of Kung Fu is the Red Panda style, where he uses his skills as a red panda and turns it into a fighting style of Kung Fu. Which is honestly strange, because last I checked real red pandas can't learn martial arts. Wiz: Well, Dreamworks doesn't really care, because they want a story to give them money. Anyways, Master Shifu is a badass and he can use weapons with his style of Kung Fu, but he normally doesn't use weapons, cause he prefers to fight up close to take down his foes. Boomstick: Master Shifu is fast and tough and he also can use his super hearing as a red panda to detect his foes and make them regret attacking him. Wiz: He also has learned how to outsmart his opponents very well and has even taken down a huge army, all by himself, while he was feeling sleepy. Boomstick: Man, can anything stop Shifu? It sounds like he could never lose ever. Wiz: Well, Shifu does have his flaws. He can be pretty harsh after Tai Lung was put in jail and can be way too serious. Also him fighting up close all the time means that he's more likely to get his ass kicked by more powerful foes even at his old age. Boomstick: Damn, well I guess Msater Shifu is still a badass either way. Even if he is kind of a dick. Wiz: Well, Shifu may not be as kind as most other Kung Fu masters, but one thing's for sure. When you harm his students, you will need to run as you got on Shifu's bad side. Master Shifu: Master... You can't leave me. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end tihs debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Master Splinter comes in and searches for Master Shifu. Master Shifu hears Splinter walking towards him, while Shifu is meditating. Master Shifu then jumps and attacks, but Master Splinter dodges. Shifu and Splinter then get in their martial arts poses and are ready to fight each other. FIGHT! Master Shifu then comes charging at Master Splinter using his Red Panda Kung Fu style. Master Splinter then blocks Master Shifu with his Ninja Block and they both use their martial arts skills to try and land a hit on each other. Master Splinter then disappears in the shadows. Master Shifu tries using his red panda super hearing to detect where Splinter is and Splinter tries attacking from behind, but Shifu jumps out of the way. Master Splinter then pulls his cane out and beats the crap out of Shifu with it, making Shifu badly injured and having a difficult time getting up. Master Shifu then gets up and knocks Splinter's cane out of his hands, but Splinter isn't the type to give up. Master Splinter uses his Ninjutsu skills to overpower Shifu and Shifu grows tired after getting the crap beaten out of him. Master Splinter then grabbed Master Shifu and as Shifu tried to get Master Splinter off of him by getting Oogway's cane, Master Splinter then twisted Shifu's neck making it snap. Master Splinter then bows giving Master Shifu respect for putting up a good fight. KO! Results Boomstick: Whoa, what just happened? Wiz: While Shifu had the advantage in speed, Splinter trumped Shifu in everything else. Boomstick: Yeah, Shifu couldn't really compare to Splinter in anything else, when Splinter has taken on many bad guys. Wiz: Splinter has proven time and time again that he is stronger than most ninjas, meaning that Shifu wouldn't be able to last against Splinter's enhanced strength thanks to the mutagen that turned Splinter into what he is now. Boomstick: "But wait Wiz and Boomstick, Master Splinter hasn't taken on people who were willing to destroy or conquer the planet like Master Shifu has." Wiz: Actually, he has. Master Splinter has taken on the Kraang, other mutants and even the Shredder who are all willing to conquer or destroy Earth. Boomstick: Whereas Shifu hasn't fought anyone quite like that. Mostly, the Furious Five or Po take care of foes like that. Wiz: Which means that Shifu isn't as experienced at fighting the bad guys at his old age as Splinter is. Boomstick: Splinter is also tougher than Shifu being able to fight for days without needing a whole lot of sleep, which is super impressive. Wiz: Also, while Splinter has weapons to take down his foes, he doesn't always need them. But he is capable of using weapons when he has to. Boomstick: Whereas Shifu can't really do that, because he doesn't use weapons in the first place. Wiz: Shifu was a good martial artist, but Splinter's superior strength, durability and experience were just too much for Shifu to handle. Boomstick: Shifu just couldn't get rid of this "Splinter" of a fight. Wiz: The winner is Master Splinter. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Show' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles